


mdlg/age play smut and fluff one shots

by slut4pissxx



Category: Original Work
Genre: Age Play, Consensual Sex, Diapers, Dom/sub Undertones, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Fingerfucking, French Kissing, Girl On Girl, Headspace, Lesbian Sex, Little Space, MD/LG, Mommy Kink, My First AO3 Post, Oral Sex, Pet Names, Praise Kink, Whining, f/f - Freeform, mdlg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:33:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29778963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slut4pissxx/pseuds/slut4pissxx
Summary: i will be writing any one shots that come to mind! i’m taking requests as well. (:if you have any questions i’ll be more than happy to answer them.
Kudos: 18





	mdlg/age play smut and fluff one shots

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> mommy’s little girl, rosa, was being very needy today and needed to be patient.

rosa’s pov:  
mommy and i were watching my favorite cartoon, cuddled up on the couch. i missed days like this, when she would come home and baby me. honestly, we haven’t done this in a long time and i love every second of it.

annie’s(mommy’s) pov:  
my sweet girl had her eyes glued on the tv, sucking on her pacifier and holding her stuffie. her favorite cartoon was playing and i knew it would keep her entertained for quite some time. she looked so cute as always, wearing a diaper, knee high socks and one of my oversized t-shirts. i started to play with her hair as she leaned back on me whining, “mommyyy” through her paci. i chuckled to myself before answering, “yes, baby?” as i continued playing with her hair.

she took her paci out and quietly said, “wan’ pway..” i raised an eyebrow, “do you want play time with mommy, angel? like we always do?” i stopped playing with her hair and ran my fingers up and down her chest, she had no bra on and i bit my lip at the thought. “yes pwease” she groaned, whining a bit. my little girl was always sensitive on her chest, “mommy pwease, wan’ more, can i has more?” she pleaded. “of course you can, little one, since you asked mommy so nicely.”

i make her stand up, doing the same thing. as i lay her down on the couch, i kiss her, parting her legs and rubbing her cunt through her diaper, “mommy’s needy girl, huh? always want mommy to touch you and make you feel good, yeah?” i say as i pull her shirt up, sucking on her left nipple while i play with her right one. she bucks her hips and moans, putting one of her hands on the back of my head and one resting on my back.

trailing down to her stomach, i kiss it and caress her inner thighs. “mommy pwease touch me the wight way!” she begs, her voice being louder than usual. i squeeze her right thigh and smack it, “watch your tone, little girl or i’ll tease you for hours and not let you cum tonight. be good for mommy, angel” she winces, rubbing the part of her thigh where i smacked it, “sowwy mommy..i be good.”

“that’s my good girl” i say as i sit up, looking at my angel. “such a pretty baby, hm” she always looks so fucked out when she works herself up like that. i pull her shirt off, tossing it across the room. “hmm..” i hum, looking at her beautiful thighs. she looks at me, wondering what i’m gonna do next. i start to take off her diaper, only to stop and say, “little one you haven’t wet your diaper at all today..”

“i know mommy, baby’s sowwy” she mumbles as she tries to hide her face behind her stuffie, being embarrassed. “i want you to be a good girl and wet your diaper before you go to bed, okay?” i say in a demanding order, starting to rub her wet cunt “otays mommy,” she moans, biting her lip. i grin to myself, rubbing two fingers down her slit, slowly teasing her small hole in the process. “already so wet for me, princess” i chuckle as i start to kiss her.

“always wet for chu mommy,” she moans through our long kisses. still teasing her cunt, i trail down to her neck, planting hickies and kisses, doing the same thing until i stop at her stomach. she whines a bit and i take my hand away from her princess part, caressing her thighs. “mommy pwease..can’t wait much longer” bucking her hips and pulling at her nipples. “i know, princess, just be patient. let mommy have some fun with you, yeah? you’d like that” i get in between her legs, admiring her dripping pussy.

i rub my thumb in circles on her clit, sliding my tongue in between her warm folds. she tilts her head back, moaning as she puts her hand on my head, lightly gripping my hair. i hum, looking up at her, taking my hand away and pushing her legs more open, continuing to eat her out, pushing my tongue a little further. i lap at her hole, enjoying the sweet taste. i close my eyes and push two fingers in her tight cunt, her walls squeezing around my digits. “m-mommy..gonna cum” i look up at my baby, starting to move my fingers slowly “no, you won’t cum yet, understand? only mommy tells you when you cum, you know that” i say sternly.

“pwease?” she asks with pleading eyes, “no angel, now put your paci in your mouth and enjoy it“ i demand. she whines, doing what i told her to do. looking in her eyes, i tell her that she’s a good girl. going back down on her, i swirl my tongue on her clit, pushing my fingers deeper and faster. i look up at her, humming, sending vibrations through her cunt as she bucks her hips and whines, groping her breasts. 

still fingering her, i take my mouth away, replacing my tongue with my thumb. circling her clit and going even deeper with my fingers, i take her pacifier out and kiss her, tongues crashing together. moaning into my mouth as i continue to finger her at a fast pace, clenching around my fingers like her life depended on it, i could tell she was gonna cum soon. “little one, you gonna cum for mommy? i can tell that your close.“ i asked as i kissed her cheek. “mhm..can i cum? pwease mommy?” she begged, looking into my eyes with her glossy brown ones.

“cum for mommy, angel” i say, pumping my fingers at a steady pace. bucking her hips and moaning, feeling her release, i slow down my pace letting her calm down for a second. i take my fingers out, gently rubbing my thumb on her clit, she whines as her legs shake, slightly closing them without realizing it. i giggle a bit, “guess mommy should stop, huh? don’t want my little girl to get too sensitive, mm?” i take my fingers up to her mouth, “taste yourself, sweetheart” before she has a chance to say something, i stick them in her mouth, grinning at the sight.

“that’s my good girl” i praise, taking them out and kissing her one last time.

**Author's Note:**

> how was it? would love to know ur opinion on it.  
> leave kudos and a comment, maybe? :3


End file.
